


Should I be nice.

by Simikii



Category: No Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simikii/pseuds/Simikii





	Should I be nice.

Jenny woke with a start, she smiled wide as she pushed the covers away and reached for her book and pen, quickly scribbling down her master plan of kidnapping a high ranking super-hero, so jenny wouldn't only get a pretty penny and new boots she would also be bringing down a cocky hero . Jenny had no clue as to why her dreams inspired her villainous career but she never complained. After writing down the basics she yawned and looked at her clock, It was five-AM two hours before she had to get up for work, Just enough time to turn the bones of her idea into a some what solid plan. Rushing down to her kitchen Jenny pours herself some Special F cereal and sighs happily as the cold milk and crunchy cereal fills her mouth.

"ah time for the real work." She mumbles to herself as she casually makes her way downstairs, She kind of imagined most Villainous identities usually kept cold dreary dungeons, It's usually the go-to for the media so she mused it must be that, plus shes only seen her own lair stepping up to the solid metal door she let her finger rest on the glass of the little scanner she had recently installed and when the doors slid open she stepped into a pink room, every wall pink with one sparkly accent wall one huge bean bag and a pin board with pink string connecting pictures, people, heroes, villains and plans. It was a carefully thought out room that made her feel the most calm and relaxed, a place where she could be her true self.

Jenny plopped down onto her bean bag and scrutinized the board in front of her, It has to be a high ranked sidekick, one she could manage to kidnap because some are just plain out of her reach ability-wise and she wasn't one to over estimate herself, just in case though she prepped for the worst and hoped for the best. Jenny's eyes drifted over the pink lines connecting to people and her eyes stopped on a younger boy, he was standing next to the hero called "messenger of god" he usually stuck with hate crimes against religion and state and while he wasn't the highest ranking hero in Mossley he was fairly powerful and his sidekick was the perfect target.

Eyes narrowed Jenny reached behind herself and snuck her hand into a fold of the bean bag, grasping onto a cool handle, she flung the small dagger at the board and smiled when it hit home, right in the cocky "messenger of god's" face. It wasn't like she had a personal vendetta against the fat chicken but it was always nice to take a hero down a peg or two and Mr, gods messenger was a cocky bastard, he kept his wings stretched out just to show them off and constantly spoke of them as a gift as if they proved the feather brain was a disciple of god. Jenny scoffed at the thought, the government had given him tax cuts as if he where a religious organisation and both state and religious factions gave him money like they had it to burn, all the while the hero with white wings played every side, never settling and making sure they constantly bid for his favor.

Jenny placed the bowl aside now empty after drinking the sweet milk left over from the cereal and sighed gleefully and smiled as she glared at the cork board like it had every answer she needed. Standing up she took a closer look at the information she had collected about all the hero's in Mossley She re-arranged the information and realized that all she had on the young adult was that his name was "Atonement" and whatever "god's messenger" told the media. Jenny frowned at the prospect of having to gather more information she would have to dig deep to get any information on "Atonement" since he seemed to keep just under her, and her informants radar. Jenny if she greased the right palms it would be easy enough to gather anything on him and the fat pelican that constantly told media that "he was a horrible sinner, his parents worried came to me begging me to take him" or "I have taken him under my wing so he may still repent and receive the holy light!" It would be expensive but it was well worth it in the end.

Jenny started to fiddle with the board taking out the dagger she started to remove pictures of heroes that she didn't really need and placing them in neatly sorted drawers. She also took out anything important and put them up on the cork board, carefully pushing pins into place and wrapping pink yarn to make a map. While this action didn't take very long she took extra care to make it look good and since Jenny didn't have much information it looked a little bare. She decided not to do much more and actually get prepared for work, So for once she would actually arrive on time, it was a rare occasion but she often pushed her luck.

While Jenny could have easily Become a lawyer about half way through she started to hate it, it felt claustrophobic and the pressures of society to fight against villains and make sure they get the maximum sentence was exhausting, not to mention the politics in the actual firms, If you took any villains on or had them assigned to you, you usually got bullied or at the very least shit on because you are fighting on the wrong side of the system.i She worked down the street at a pretty popular law firm, It was really good at covering heroes butts, so it was a really good source of information and at the same time while she was usually late her secretary was amazing and constantly kept up to date and ready for any shenanigans that Jenny could come up with. While Jenny's boss was a total bitch the woman couldn't actually do anything because the owner really liked Jenny because she got amazing results even though she hated fighting on the cases she was handed she did so anyway because she planned justice out in her own special way, even if she couldn't deal with the hero's on her own she was always happy to sell information on the black market. She was always very careful when she did this though so it could never be tracked back to her, while she did not enjoy her job it was a sacrifice she made and she didn't want to loose it. She liked her co-workers and even while her boss was hard on Jenny, she was always pleasant to her so she didn't make it harder on herself. The next few weeks would be busy and hard, but she enjoyed keeping busy.


End file.
